darien's night
by spidergirl2003
Summary: none


**                                                                                    DARIEN'S NIGHT******

****

**"Hey guys wasn't today tough?" said Serena as she, Amy, Lita, and Mina were walking to the temple.******

**"Serena you think everyday tough and beside today was the last day of school for the term" giggled Amy.******

**"Yeah Serena, So what are you doing these holidays?" asked Lita.******

**"AR" said Serena.******

**"Serena don't answer that question," giggled her two friends.******

**"I not just going to be with Darien all the time" cried Serena.******

**"Sure" they all said.******

**"Why are you always picking on me about being Darien's girlfriend?" said Serena as she ran off from her friends crying.******

**"Serena wait we're sorry" said Lita.******

****

**But Serena was gone. The three girls looked at each other feeling bad about teasing Serena.******

****

**Just then Rei came running to them with Darien behind her.******

****

**"Hi guys why so glum?" asked Rei.******

**"We sort of teased Serena about being your girlfriend Darien we'll sorry" explained Nina.******

**"Where is she now?" asked Darien.******

**"We don't know all we know she ran of crying," said Amy.******

**"Should we go look for her?" asked Rei.******

**"No I know where she would be," said Darien and with that he ran off hoping his beloved would be at the place he knew she would be. You see after finding out they loved each other so much and the lovemaking weekend they had. Darien had given Serena a key to his apartment. So she could get in and wait for him anytime she wanted but this was two months ago. He ran to the elevator pressed the number of his floor. Soon as it stopped and open Darien walking quickly to his door finding that Serena might have lock it if she was it there. He opened the door with his own key and quietly went in. She wasn't in the kitchen like normal she wasn't in the lounge room either. So he decided to look in his bedroom and sure enough she was there asleep peacefully under the white doona that she gave him for christmas. He looked at her sleeping there. She looked like Sleeping Beauty waiting for her prince to wake her up with a kiss. So Darien slowly and gently trying not to wake her up got on his knees and gently moved forwarded and gave her a kiss on her rosy red lips. Then he got back up and little did he know even asleep when he gave her the littlest kiss. That kiss would send shock but claming waves in her. He was about to walk to the door when he heard a little voice calling his name. He turned around ever so slowly and there was Serena awake.******

****

**"So my kiss really did wake you up," he said smiling.******

**"I'm afraid so" she said as she pulled herself up to him to get another.******

****

**Their lip met and they didn't want to let go. As their lip were still connected he sat himself on the bed pulling the girl he loved onto his lap and into his arms and rocked her back and forth. Finally with great force in his mind he broke off the kiss but he still had she sitting on his lap.******

****

**"My love what wrong?" asked Darien.******

**"Nothing" she replied.******

**"There must been you're crying," he said.******

**"It nothing really" she said back.******

**"Is it about the girls teasing you about me falling in love and wanted to be with the most beautiful girl in the world every minute of the day" asked Darien.******

****

**Serena just looked at him with those crystal blue eyes of hers.******

****

**"They were only joking they know how much I love you. Even if they didn't who cares all that matter is that I love you soooooo much," he said.******

****

**"Oh Darien" she said as she kissed him there at that moment she could feel his lips on her neck then ever so slowly he went down it sucking on it every bit of the way down. As he was at the bottom end of her neck he stopped to suck in that spot and sucked it hard. Serena moaned as she could feel her mind slowly surrendering. Then she suddenly remembered that she and Darien were going to spend the weekend together without her parents knowing of course.******

****

**"Muffin" she whispered******

**"Hmm" he tried to say while still sucking her neck.******

**"Muffin remember I am staying over this weekend. **

**"Oh didn't I tell you about the surprise I have planned for you this weekend" **

**"What surprise?" he said suddenly stopping******

**He wanted to know about but his surprise but she wouldn't tell him **

**"Tell me please," pleaded Darien.******

**"No now I better go see you tomorrow," she said as she got off his lap.******

****

**Still with a sad and disappointing face he walked to the door and said good-bye as he her going into the elevator.******

****

****

**"Hi Mom" said Serena as she walked though the door.******

**"Hi Honey how was the last day of term," asked her mother.******

**"Boring! Hey mom there a end of term party sleepover at Rei can I go"******

**"Sure why not" said her mother.******

**"Thanks" replied Serena.******

****

**Serena was turning to go upstairs went she said******

****

**"Oh mom can I have some money we are all going to chip in with the party food"******

**"Ok" her mother said as she gave her a $30 dollars"******

**"Thank mom" said Serena as she ran up the stairs******

****

**Finally Serena got to her room and went in shutting the door behind her. Well the surprise for Darien was torture. Sexual torture of course. The money was to buy strawberries, a can of whipped cream and a small bottle of chocolate topping. His favorite! and how she was going to do it he will be laying on the bed with his hands and feet tied on each bedpost while blind folded. So he couldn't be see what she was doing.******

****

**"This is going to be soooo good" Serena though to herself.******

****

** Soon it bedtime so Serena went to bed dream about what she was going to do Darien tomorrow.******

****

**Next morning Serena wake up excited about tonight. She was going to shopping to get the stuff she need for Darien touching. Then she would go to his house and let the fun begin. She asked Andrew if he could keep Darien at the café. Just until she was at his house and got ready. He agreed to help but Serena didn't tell him but he understands not to get into Serena and Darien private life. But he agreed to keep Darien away from the house for couple of hours. That gave Serena plenty of time to get ready. It was 10:00 she had slept in but it didn't matter about it was the holidays. Also she was lucky Luna her talking pet cat was at Amy's. So she decided to pack she got her school bag that she cleaned out yesterday afternoon. She place her lace nicker and bra, also she silk nightie. Three shirts, three skirts for when they would be out in public in the bag. She looked at her things that she put in there. Then she smiled as she put the bag gently in the corner of her closet and went to the shops. She also brought her little velvet bag it was big enough to put all three items in it******

****

**Her parents were out and her little brother was at a friend's house. So her parents had given her the keys to the house. She shut she bedroom door then ran down the stairs locked the house door and got on her bike and rode to the shops. The shops weren't very busy today so it was easy for Serena to get want she came for without waiting in some long line. Serena first went to the fruit section. There was a nice big punnet of strawberries she put of in the shopping basket and walked on. Soon she came to the Dairy section. She saw the can of whipped cream straight away. She had to look closely of the chocolate topping but she found it. As she was heading to the counter she saw that there was a few people at most of the counter but not many. So she went to the one that had only two people. The man behind the counter asked if she took opened her bag just to check which was alright because Serena was not a thief. After he looked he scanned the items then Serena. The man the money the three items cost $11:30 Serena heading over the right money the she lift. Once outside she put her bag in the bike carrier got on her bike and lift for home.******

****

**She arrived to the house got off her bike grabbed her bag being careful not the damage the things inside. Her parents were home so she quickly ran up to her bedroom and shut the door. ******

****

**Quickly she put the three items gently in her bag. Then had one more check over of her stuff just in case she forgotten anything. She hadn't anything she needed was in there. She then looked at her watch it said it was 6:00pm. ******

****

**Would Darien still be there? She decided to ring the café. 10 minutes of talking to Andrew on the phone he did said Darien had just come in and order a coffee. Serena smiled to herself saying thank you to Andrew she hanged up the phone. Got her bag said good-bye to her parents who were still thinking she was going to Rei. HA.******

**So Serena got on her bike and rode in the apartment of her beloved.******

**After getting into his apartment putting the strawberries, the can of whipped cream and the bottle of chocolate topping in a little ice. She decided to get ready herself. First she took a shower in HIS shower then decided to put her black lace nicker and matching bra. After putting those on. She grabbed his bathrobe and tightened it so every bit of her body wasn't showing. Then she sat down at a chair reading a book she also packed. As she got to the fifth page the door handle started to turn and sure enough it was Darien.******

****

**"Hi Meatball head I see you could a shower in my home without me and that you are wearing my bathrobe" he asked as he came closer to undo the thing that was covering his beloved's body. She stepped back.******

****

**"No, No, No you have you go for a shower and I will show you your surprise," said Serena.******

**"Yes Madam" he replied as he headed to the bathroom.******

****

**Twenty minutes later he came out with only wearing some black boxer shorts ******

****

**"So do I get my surprise now?" he asked with a smile in his face.******

**"Well sort of" she replied.******

**"What do you mean sort of?" ******

**"Well you have to do everything I tell you," she explained. ******

**"I am under your control," he said.******

**"Ok wait here," she said******

****

**At this point Darien was getting nervous.******

****

**Just she came back with a black blindfold in her hand. Then she went behind him and put in over his eyes.******

****

**"Serena"******

**"SHHH this is part of your surprise now I want you to lay flat in the middle bed" she said.******

****

**Darien didn't know what she had in that mind of her but he did what he was told and laid in the bed Now that he was on the bed he could feel his feet getting tied to each bedpost. Next he could feel his arms getting tied to the top bedposts. At the point Darien didn't know what to expect next. He couldn't see he couldn't move.******

****

**"Meatball head what are you up to"******

**"Nothing much"******

**"Why am I tied on this bed plus blind folded "******

**"Well this is part of you sexual torture. So you better be quiet," she replied.******

**"What oh Serena that what you had in your mind" he smile with the blind fold coving his brown eyes******

**"And Muffin"******

**"Yes Meatball head"******

**"Keep your mouth opened when I tell you," she explained.******

**"Why"******

****

**But he didn't get his answer. Meanwhile Serena had put the punnet of strawberries, the can of whipped cream and the bottle of chocolate topping on a tray then brought them out and put it on the side table near the bed. Then he felt her getting on the bed and putting herself on top of him not touching his chest. Darien could feel her at to bottom half of him waiting for what would come next.******

**Then Darien could feel his beloved kissing his chest. Soft sweet little kisses that gave Darien the shivers. She came closer on to him so she could reach his face. She slowly dipped her finger in the little plate with chocolate topping.******

****

**"Darien?"******

**"Yes" ******

**"Open your mouth"******

****

**He once again did what he was told once he did it she slowly put her chocolate-coated finger in his mouth. Soon he knew was it was and what it was covered with. He started sucking it. She pull back dipping it in the chocolate once again she didn't put it in his mouth not she drew a line with it on his chest. He moaned as she licked it off. Opening his mouth again to show he wanted more. She this time took a small strawberry from the top and dipped it in the chocolate then held it over his mouth making the chocolate drip into his mouth. Then she slowly dropped it in his waiting mouth. He smiled as he chewed it She put her lips to his neck and sucked it.******

****

**"Oh Serena please more please" he cried.******

****

** Now Darien though he died and got to heaven. She stopped and got another strawberry but she put it to his lips. He was about to bite into it when she pulled it away. He was wondering why she did it then she put it in her mouth and ate it then she pull her lip to his and kissed him she tasted like sweet strawberries. By now every part of Darien felt so weak. Then he could hear a can shake then he could feel some cold on him but what was it. He was about to asks Serena when he to open his mouth. As Serena put her finger in his mouth with something he was felt going on to him just a few minutes. He sucked it.******

****

**"Whipped cream hmmm got anymore surprise for me?"******

**"No" she replied  ******

**"Can I have some more?"******

****

**Once again he didn't get his answer but he slowly felt the chocolate topping dripping in little drop on his chest and neck. As Serena started licked him clean he thought he was really the lucky man on earth. This girl was making love to him. All his life he was alone no one to comfort him, no one who love him or no one he could love. Since he met Serena they went on dates and broke up thinking they were not made for each. But at the same time fighting together against the Nagaverse but they didn't even know each other's secret. They finally found out about each other and also they loved each other very much and that they were made for each other and that nobody even the Sailor scouts could keep them apart.******

****

**Serena was just finishing the last lick. When she got off her lover and the bed took the can and the bottle of Chocolate and whipped cream and put them in the fridge when Darien said******

****

**"Hey what you doing?"******

**"Putting this in the fridge for tomorrow. You can have the strawberries but leave these" she replied.******

**"Am I going to have this blindfold and be like this all night"?******

**"Maybe maybe not. Are you go to do something to me if I do" she giggled.******

**"NO, not anything mean anyway" he grinned.******

****

**She then got on the end of the bed untied his legs. He stretched his leg. Serena climbed further on him again and careful untied his blindfold that was covering his eyes. He blinked a few then focus on the beautiful figure in front of him.******

****

**"You are so beautiful," he said as he tried to move forward to pull her bra off. She pull back puzzled and upset that she pulled back he said.******

****

**"Why did you?******

**"Shh" she said as put her hand around to her back to undo her bra.******

****

**He smiled as he gently pulled one of her breasts down with mouth. As he was happily sucked her breast she leaned over to untie his arms. Once whole body was free he turned them so he was top of her. He went forward to suck her breast. After Serena could feel him sucking and kissing at her neck as he held her in his strong arms with every touch he gave she felt so weak and he was doing this her eyes were getting heavier and she slowly fell asleep. But before she have a chance to Darien gave her kiss that sent she straight to sleep. **

**As he looked at her his Meatball head, his beloved Serena. In his house, in his room in his bed and in his arms. Now he knew his life was completed. Finally he fell asleep. So there were the two lovers in each other's arms and dreaming of just what happened tonight and their future.******

****

**THE END******

THIS WAS WRITTEN BY……NEO-QUEEN SPIDERGIRL 


End file.
